Illusions
by Laced with Cyanide
Summary: AAML One shot. Misty finally does what she's always wanted to do, but is this Ash the real Ash? Or an illusion?


Because I've been watching alot of Pokemon lately and Just watched the episode where the travel through that illusionary forest to get to Violet town and some stuff about Hoot Hoot's, but yeah, I had this Idea and wanted to write a one shot about it. Even though I'm not a huge fan of writing one shots, it suited this story best. I was rather lazy in writing this story, It's one of those "put pen to paper and put it away" type stories, anyway, I'm going to bed now.

**- Laced with Cyanide**

* * *

**Illusions**

**A One Shot**

"Hey, Ash, _Ash_" growled an irritated voice, "are you still there?" her lips were pressed tightly against the receiver of her cell phone as she listened for a response. She bit her lip so hard that it almost bled as her grip tightened on her phone,

"Yeah, I'm still here," laughed the boy on the other end, she let out a sigh,

"I can't believe the reception's so bad," sighed Misty, "I'm not even _in_ the forest yet, I didn't think just being near it would make it play up this bad," Ash seemed to laugh it off, almost nervously,

"Well, it's okay, I can still hear you," a growl could be heard on his end,

"Don't even _think_ about moving from Pallet Town," she hissed, her concern making a hasty transition to spite, "I haven't seen you in over a year, Ash Ketchum, you owe me a visit. I'll be back from Violet town in a day or so, so don't even _think_ about leaving on another journey before I'm done with you"

"That almost sounds like a threa-"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

His voice was replaced by the dial-tone, making Misty sigh, understanding it was over. She was left staring at her little blue phone, the small Mudkip chain that hung from it swinging almost depressingly back and forth, if only it wasn't for the Pokemon's cheerful face. But she couldn't help but ask herself: is that a promise he would keep?

Misty's feet began to speed forward, the resulting anxiety of this question encouraging her, pushing her forward, refusing to lose to that boys optimism. Knowing him he'd be gone again mere days from getting back, his enthusiasm would make him forget about her in the flash of an Abra's teleport. She didn't want to be forgotten, not by anyone…not by him.

She stood on the edge of the forest, staring into the shadowed world within, a small smile on her face as she remembered something from a happier time that seemed far too long ago. Lost again due to Ash's haphazard directions, they childishly wandered this forest; hoping things would turn out for the best as things always seemed to do whenever Ash was involved. They didn't even know that this forest was full of illusions. The quickest path to Violet City was also the most difficult. The forest was haunted by ghost Pokemon that created mischievous illusions that succeeded in scaring travellers into losing their way, trapping them into the forest. The only way to combat these illusion was to use a Hoot Hoot which could do away with the illusions; a Pokemon that could easily be rented through a charming, however sour old lady named Hagatha.

Misty smiled at remembering another moment they had spent together when they were just ignorant brats, when Ash was still just a mere kid and she was just a mere girl. With that warmth in her heart she walked into the forest, a small smile on her face as she walked straight, she'd find Hagatha's soon enough…

…at least she hoped so.

Six hours.

Misty yawned involuntarily, tired and irritated from all this walking. Why did Hagatha need to set up shop in the _middle_ of the forest anyway? It kind of defeated the purpose of getting a Hoot Hoot if you're just going to get lost anyway.

Misty had faced many illusions along the way, however her scepticism prevailed as she walked passed them without second thought. Ghosts, bug Pokemon, monsters, weapons all out to get her, but she kept on going, using everything she had in her to ignore them. She had even seen a few copies of herself; face covered in zits and wearing unfathomable clothes, she almost wanted to strangle these hideous copies. However she assumed the ghosts had long given up on her, her willpower far too much to deal with, even for them. She chuckled at such a confident thought.

But now she was exhausted, forgetting she didn't have the "champion" Ash's luck, something she had since realised she had taken for granted. With a half-hearted irritated growl, Misty pulled out her sleeping bag from her backpack, laying it down on the slightly open grassed area. She rested her head on the pillow, not yet under the covers, the humid forest temperature leaving her unwilling.

A rustle of leaves.

Misty shot back up, on her feet and gripping her belt where her Pokeballs resided, looking for the offending character, but she soon loosened up as she remembered she was surrounded by illusions,

"Misty, is that you?" came a hauntingly familiar voice,

"Ash?" called Misty, softly before shaking her head, "what a stupid illusion," she said dismissively, stretching her arm as she relaxed. Ash Laughed.

"It's really me Misty"

"That's what you said last time," she laughed, remembering the last time she was here with Ash, surrounded by twenty or so illusionary copies of him. Next to this character was a Hoot Hoot, chirping away happily. The ghosts had sure pulled out all the stops.

"I'm serious," he pressed on, "It's really me Misty"

"You're in Pallet," she tiredly surmised, getting sleepier by the minute,

"I wasn't really," he said, smiling, "I came here to surprise you, and then you didn't turn up at Hagatha's so I came looking for you with one of her Hoot Hoot, you gotta' believe me"

"Likely story," Muttered Misty, smiling at the cliché phrase, "Prove it"

"Uh…" Ash was confused, "how?"

"Where's Pikachu?"

"He's sleeping at Hagatha's"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Misty took a few steps forward examining him, her face mere inches from his,

"You're an illusion," she whispered.

"I am not!" he disagreed. Misty inched closer,

"But…there was always something I wanted to say to you Ash Ketchum," she shuffled forward, ignoring his claims. The illusions face was shocked by the closeness,

"What…" his voice was just as nervous as he looked. Her lips were mere millimetres from his, her eyes were half closed, staring into his eyes and a blush rose involuntarily to her cheeks,

"I like you Ash Ketchum," She closed the distance between them, their lips meeting, the illusionary Ash jumped, shocked but soon found himself closing his eyes. He leant into the kiss, his hand on her back pressing her towards him. He didn't know what was happening, but he liked it and it felt…right. Maybe…maybe the feeling was mutual?

Their lips broke apart and his stared into her aqueous eyes, they seemed sad, as her lips moved to speak the loneliest words he had ever heard her say,

"It's…almost as though you're real," Ash hugged her tight and kissed her ears, responding with the only words he could think of,

"I am."

Misty awoke the next morning to the sounds of bird Pokemon, their soft chittering a sweet morning sound. She sat up, a small and sweet false memory still on her lips. She hugged her knees,

"Was it a dream?" and she hugged her knees tighter shaking her head as she buried it into her knees, "no, it was an illusion."

She stood up and began packing her sleeping bag into her backpack and began her morning rituals, brushing her teeth and hair, eating the small reserve of food she had brought. So into the process was she that she didn't notice the silent creature beside her.

A Hoot Hoot.

Misty looked for a moment, fear seeping into the pit of her stomach. Was it the same Hoot Hoot from last night? Had Ash really come to deliver it?

No.

She laughed, a confident smile on her face. There was no way. She petted the small creature on the head and it chirped happily,

"Can you take me to Violet City, Hoot Hoot?" It nodded enthusiastically and hopped forward, Misty clutched her bag and ran after it, just a few more days and she'd be able to see Ash.

Ash stood on the park bench at the edge of the forest, waiting for her to come back, waiting for to see her…

…again.

The small sound of beeping echoed through the forest as cell phone buttons were pressed, then silence before another sound surrounded him, this time…from his pocket?

"_I wanna' be the very best, like no one ever was, to catch them is my rea-_" he looked at his caller ID, a smirk on his face,

"Hello?"

"Ash?"

"Hey, Misty, about time you got here"

"What do you-" there was silence as their eyes met and a deep blush rose to her face as she made the connection,

"Ash! What…I'm"

"What's wrong Misty?" he asked, looking sincere,

"What are you doing here!" she spat,

"Waiting for you. I was worried about you, you know? I was going to tell Officer Jenny, then decided you were a big enough girl to look after yourself and went back to sleep"

"What…?"

"What kind of idiot takes this much time to get here? And I was planning a big surprise and everything, you ruined it Misty," he smiled, confident,

"You were here…the whole time?"

"Where else would I be?" Misty turned away and gave into a sigh of relief,

"C'mon, let's get some lunch, I have a tonne of money to spend when I won that last League battle," She agreed quietly with a nod and Ash walked forward, confident in his decision. To her, last night hadn't truly happened; he loved her too much to make that kind of risk. She would never know.

But he would never forget.

* * *

Hoped you all liked it. Please Comment, I like to know what people think.

Though if you're just here to say something about May/Dawn/Ash, then don't bother please. Keep it relevant, okay? Thanks. C:


End file.
